It has become clear in the last year that proteins variously described as "interferon-beta2", "hepatocyte stimulating factor", "B cell stimulatory factor-2", "hybridoma/plasmacytoma growth factor", "26-kDz protein", and "interleukin-6" are derived form the same gene. The purpose of the proposed 3-day conference in New York City (Dec 12-14, 1988) is to bring together investigators from different disciplines who, until now, have studied these polypeptides from individual perspectives. This conference will attempt to discuss and collate information on all aspects of the genetics, structure, regulation and function of the human and rodent members of this cytokine family. Secretory proteins (19 to 30 kDa) derived from the human IFN-beta2/HSF/IL-6 gene have been reported to mediate the major alterations in "acute phase" plasma protein secretion by hepatocytes, elicit an antiviral state in fibroblasts, enhance proliferation of murine hybridoma cells, enhance proliferation of human B cells recently transformed by Epstein-Barr virus, enhance secretion of immunoglobulins by human B cell lines, contribute to the proliferation of human and murine thymocytes and T cells (in particular the CD4+ cells known to be depleted in AIDS), enhance colony formation by hematopoietic progenitor cells and mediate a pyrogenic response to tissue damage. This multifunctional cytokine family has emerged as a major component in the host response to noxious agents, tissue damage and trauma. The IFN-beta2/HSF/IL-6 gene is expressed in fibroblasts, monocytes, keratinocytes, other epithelial and mesenchymal cells and in endothelial cells. Typically, expression of IFN- beta2/HSF/IL-6 in a variety of different cell types is enhanced by other inflammatory cytokines such as interleukin-1, tumor necrosis factor, lymphotoxin, platelet-derived growth factor, other interferons, by bacterial products such as endotoxin, by dsRNA such as poly(I).poly(C), and by several RNA-and DNA-containing acute infectious viruses (Sendai, encephalomyocarditis, vesicular stomatitis, influenza, pseudorabies and adenoviruses). We propose to bring together investigators in different disciplines who have been working with IFN-beta2/HSF/IL-6 for the last several years. Such an interdisciplinary conference would be a catalyst to the development of a newly emerging area of research, and the publication of its proceedings (in Annals, NY Acad. Sci.) is likely to become an important landmark in the development of this field. Perhaps it may allow investigators in this area, present and future, to speak the same language.